


Keep Calm (As She Sleeps)

by RjIsRandom



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RjIsRandom/pseuds/RjIsRandom
Summary: You want to stay this way forever, floating on a cloud where none of your problems can touch you.A Meddison fanfic.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Keep Calm (As She Sleeps)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151828) by [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/pseuds/lespians). 



> AN: I’d go ahead and put this down as an AU, since we’re going to act as though Derek doesn’t exist, and George is still here (simply because I hate that whole mess and I wanted Meredith to have her full-circle moment. Yes, they still slept together. It's talked around briefly.) Also, this is technically a Meddison fic, but Addison doesn’t make an appearance. One Shot.

“You remember when we used to come down here as interns?” George asks, absently making faces at one of the babies which is staring up at him in wonder. “Like all of our problems were made as small as these cute little babies when we came to visit.”

You chuckle at his antics, smiling at him as he leans against the windowpane. It’s something you can’t seem to stop doing these days. You’d hate yourself for doing it if it didn’t make you feel so damn good.

“I’m happy for you, Meredith.” He says, making sure to catch your eye. You didn’t need this, both of you know, but it feels like finally coming to the end of a long road for you. In the way that he’s watching you, his chest puffed out with pride, his eyes so intent and smile wide, you know that he means it. You’d forgiven one another long ago, had been good friends ever since. “Really.” He insists, and it feels like you’ve both clicked into place, built a bridge over the water, high enough that the current of your shared turmoil is nowhere to be seen.

You watch, in a new state of calm, as Alex places your new-born daughter in her hospital crib, not once disturbing her sleep. You want to stay this way forever, floating on a cloud where none of your problems can touch you, where you are held up by your family and your love for your darling daughter.

“She’s beautiful.” George murmurs, and you cant help but to agree with him.

“She’s all Addie.” You smile again, eyes only for your little girl. “She’s going to grow up to look just like her Mama.” You’re beaming with pride, but you can’t stop it, you don’t want to fight it. And so you don’t, you let it radiate off you in waves. Once again, you find yourself indebted to the love of your life. Addison Montgomery had broken down so many of your walls, has shown you reasons to keep going, has helped you to a new way of loving and existing. And now, your wife has brought you this gorgeous baby girl, proving to you once more that loving Addison was the best choice you’ve ever made.

“She’s still going to be a brilliant general surgeon. Just like Her Mom.” Cristina nudges you, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. “That is, if she can resist becoming a Cardio Goddess, second only to me.” She laughs at your playful glare, joyous and free. You know without having to ask that she sees how much you appreciate it, even if she was joking.

“You got a cute one, Mer.” She says. You try not to let your pride show at that. You suppose that you can’t help it, given that it is so true after all.

“Yang’s right.” Alex grumbles, interrupting your ego. “Sometimes they come out looking like an old man.” He grins cockishly. As a peds attending, he would know. But you refuse to laugh at him, even as George and Cristina seem to agree.

In her sleep, your beautiful baby girl drools a little, bubbles forming at her lips, and the sight only seems to make your smile grow impossibly wider. You did this. You and Addison were responsible for this life being brought into the world.

“Oh, okay no.” You hear Cristina say in half-baked disgust. “If you’re going to do that then I’m going.” She grimaces. “I can’t stand you when you’re all… warm. And mushy. Motherhood has made you warm and mushy.” She jokes. It feels like approval. You don’t need it, but it’s there. A branch has been extended; it feels like ‘ _you’re my person_ ’ is being handed over. You will always be there for each other, the twisted sisters. You will always be each other’s person. But in between the jokes and the smiles, she is passing the torch, letting you know that it’s okay to put this bundle of new life first. She squeezes your shoulder as she brushes past, the torch passed on, this new phase for you effectively approved of. You don’t quite recognise how you both got mature enough to be brought to this moment, letting go of everything you had clung to so that you could begin something bigger than yourself.

“We actually made it.” Alex whispers, startling you out of your reflection. To your left, George nods, his face entirely serious, his eyes almost comically wide. “I still feel like I have no idea what I’m doing.” He admits.

Even as Alex says something about George being the only one, while they both leave you alone to be with your daughter, you can’t help but to agree. You’re all still just kids running around with scalpels.

But even if you are all still clueless, for once, looking down upon your baby girl’s serene, sleeping face, you know that you don’t feel so helpless anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned above and over on twitter (@Rj_Is_Random) the writing style was new for me, and I modelled it after Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Lespians. I suggest you go and give that a read and some Kudos as it is an amazing piece! I loved how well written it is, and hoped to emulate it in my own style and words here. I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think!


End file.
